Sanctos
by atokkota
Summary: It was time to claim Sanctuary. Would the Spears of Scathach help this woman and her son get out of the domestic Violence? Who was the head of the secret organization? No way. Has she been lying to us all for all these years. The story is AU, has OCs and some OOC. NaNoWriMO2012
1. A whispered pledge

**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Author notes: **The story is AU, has OCs and some OOC.

**Summary: **It was time to claim Sanctuary. Would the Spears of Scathach help this woman and her son get out of the domestic Violence? Who was the head of the secret organization? No way. Has she been lying to us all for all these years.

Chapter 1: A whispered pledge

"Pass me the orange vile now please", commanded the tall lithe dark haired man.

"Yes that's the one," he confirmed to anxious young man who was assisting him in the treatment of the witch's injuries. "I will need you to change the water bowl and get me some more bandages," he ordered before turning back to the woman on the bed.

"Narcissa Black don't you quit on me. Your son needs you. Don't let this bastard win", he ordered the woman. Looking at her and the number of bruises she had this woman could not return back to the husband who got his kicks out of attacking women.

"Godfather how is mother?" asked the pained boy. His grief stricken face tore at the heartstrings of the older man. How many times had he seen his mother abused, how many times had he been on the receiving end of his father's fists and wand?

After making sure all the wounds had been cleaned and observing the witch he advised his godson of his diagnosis "She is very weak and we need to ensure that she has the will to live. She will need a vile of blood replenishing potion every 2 hours for the next 6 hours. I have healed her as much as I can. She should be in St Mungo's but there is no way your father would allow it".

"I can take it any more and nether can mother. He is going to kill us. Mother cannot take another beating like this again. Godfather why are you still friends with him? Why does he do this to us?" cried the heartbroken platinum haired boy almost man. His father was destroying him mental, emotionally and physically.

"Draco now is not the appropriate place or time to discuss the matter as the Dark Lord is calling me. When I return we can discuss this matter but we need to be care not to aggravate your father any further", the stern man snapped as he rose to the fireplace to floo to where he could apirate to the Death Eater meeting.

Looking down on his unconscious mother the almost man whispered "Mother I love you and I promise I will get out us out of this hell. So get better and we will fight for our freedom". Yes he promised her in his thoughts as soon as possible they would escape the sadistic bastard who was called his father. Lucius Malfoy loved to inflict pain and would use his family as his personal whipping horses but they were no longer going to take this abuse any more. They just needed to another couple of months and an appropriate exit plan.

The rush and exhilaration of power had corrupted Malfoy Sr many years ago, and the young Narcissa Black had been trapped in a contractual marriage by her parents after the disobedience of her older sister, Andromedia. Draco hopped that Andromedia and her daughter may be able to reconcile with his mother. His mother would need support. Yes he would talk to his godfather to ensure that they had a concrete exit plan and to see if contact with the extended family could be made.


	2. Cutting Ties

**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Author notes: **The story is AU, has OCs and some OOC.

Chapter 2: Cutting ties.

It was Draco 17th Birthday and Narcissa had recovered enough to enable her to leave the house. They had left under the guise of a family trip to Diagon Alley so that they could go shopping for last minute things for Draco's birthday. That was the cover story that Draco and his mother were using but today was an important day as it was a day when they were going to escape Lucius with a little revenge on the way out of their misery. They had to be true to the house they were sorted into.

Narcissa was going to make Lucius pay and by gods he was going to pay for all the pain and suffering that he had put her and her son through. With the assistance of Severus Snape they had acquired two extendable and weightlessly charmed treasure sacks. These magical charms enable the sacks to store an extremely large quantity of items and to remain weightless so that an individual could carry a large quantity of treasure easily. Severus had slipped the bags to Draco when he greeted his godson at the Manor that morning.

Mother and son were supposedly going to meet Lucius for lunch in Diagon Alley after he had dealt with an urgent matter that Severus needed his assistance for in his role as Death Eater.

Upon entering Gringotts Bank the welcoming greeted Narcissa. "Good morning Madam Malfoy how can we help you this morning?" Many years of elite patronage meant that exclusive clients like the Malfoy's and other pure blood families received a high level of service from the Goblin bank.

"I want to visit our vaults. My son will need to get a number of inheritance items out now that he is of age and will also need to open his own vault so he can store them. I will need the assistance of a Senior Goblin Advisor as well today so it would be advisable if a couple of your colleagues accompany us on our cart journey to the family vaults", advised the pureblood witch as she handed over her key.

After a ride on the cart into the depths of Gringotts with a number of Goblins, mother and son entered the Malfoy family vault.

With a smile, Draco drew his wand and commanded "Accio all Black family items" and with a wave of his wand directed the items into the opened treasure sack he was holding.

Narcissa smirked at her son before using her own wand to summon her dowry and 50 percent of the remaining currency contents of the vault into the treasure sack she was holding open.

Draco checked to ensure that there were no items belonging to Severus Snape, Prince or Black family. After a quick thought Draco reviewed his command and waved his wand while declaring "Accio all items not legitimately owned by the Malfoy family". To his great surprise there were a number of items that raced into his bag. "Accio all Draco Malfoy related documentation" let to a number of papers being deposited in the carrying sack. "Accio all Black family books, papers and documentation" and with this command came more papers. Draco took his and his mother's sack and placed them on the back of the Gringotts cart they had traveled on.

As a final act of revenge against her father who trapped her in the arranged marriage and her abusive husband, Narcissa Malfoy commanded "Accio all remaining goblin made items". With her wand stroke she directed summoned items onto the corridor floor.

As she exited the vault she declared to Griphook, the Senior Goblin Advisor, who had accompanied them on the cart, "I hereby return all these Goblin made items to the Goblin Nation for all your assistance today and in the past".

"You are most welcome Madam," the Griphook commented as he directed the other goblins to remove the goblin made items. "What further matters can I help you with?" he asked with a gruff laugh this witch and wizard were up to something and the bank was profiting.

"We need the Goblin Nation to witness the next part of our business here this morning outside this vault before we begin negotiations for other matters", advised the regal witch.

"Are you ready Mother?" asked the young wizard looking at Mother and remembering how he had nearly lost her six weeks ago thanks to his father's temper. Yes they were going to get free of Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord. He was not going to follow his father's wishes to be come a Death Eater but rather he would fight on the side of the Light against his father and all he stood for.

"Yes", she acknowledged to her son while she straightened her back while taking calming breaths. The young wizard removed a set of papers and a quill from his robes. After enlarging the papers he handed them to Griphook before holding his wand in the oath manner. His mother also held her wand in the oath manner.

"By my wizard oath I renounce the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy and take the name of Draco Cygnus Black as my right through my maternal line. As the current Lord Black of the Minor branch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black I declare my loyalty and fidelity to Lord Sirius Black our overlord. So mote it be", as Draco finished this oath the magic of the oath caused the patriarchal signet ring of his maternal grandfather, Cygnus Black the Third to appear in front of him. Draco promptly put the signet ring on to his little finger of his left hand. He then used the blood quill to sign the renunciation papers that Griphook was holding.

"Does the Goblin Nation acknowledge the binding magic and legal documentation of my birth name renunciation?", he asked Griphook.

"The Goblin Nation acknowledges this magical oath and legal documentation. We greet you Draco Cygnus Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black", advised Griphook as he bowed before the young Lord. Draco returned the bow.

"As I have been acknowledged as the Patriarch of my line with this ring I claim all powers as a family patriarch and as such I approve and sanction the divorce of my mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She is no longer the wife of Lucius Malfoy and the Black Family claim all family items and her dowry back from the oath breaker, Lucius Malfoy. All ties to the Malfoy family are broken and she will revert to her family name of Narcissa Black. So mote it be", Draco declared and again the magic of the promise swirled around all those present who were observing the oath.

With this declaration oath Draco then signed a second set of papers that were the divorce papers for his mother with the blood quill.

"I confirm that I am no longer the wife of Lucius Malfoy. I reclaim my name and allegiance to the Noble and Ancient House of Black. So mote it be" declared Draco's mother before signing the divorce papers with the Blood quill. The magic in the air then swirled around her hand and removed her wedding band and engagement ring that had been stuck on her hand since her binding ceremony to Lucius over 20 years ago.

"We the Goblin Nation acknowledge and recognize that this legal document and the divorce of Narcissa Black from Lucius Malfoy", advised the Griphook. With a quick spell Draco made three copies of the documents. One set for the ministry, a set for Lord Malfoy and of course a copy of the originals for each other. From his pocket Griphook produced an embossing punch and signed each copy of documents before embossing them with bank logo.

With a quick flick of her wand Narcissa sent the hated symbols of her marriage and binding into the Malfoy vault before handing the Malfoy vault keys to Griphook. The witch had left one set of the renunciation and divorce documents on the floor of the vault entry. She had placed the rings onto of the paperwork so it would be immediately clear to Lucius that he no longer had a wife or a son.

.

Turning to Griphook, Narcissa suggested "Let us close the Malfoy vault and remove ourselves to more comfortable surroundings while we negotiate our next items of business". It was a satisfying experience to see the closure of the Malfoy vault and the end of their servitude to the cruel man.

"Certainly, now I presume that you both like to open new vaults for both of you", smirked Griphook thinking how enraged the older wizard was going to be. The two of them had certainly plundered the vault of the obnoxious wizard he thought goblins were horrible filth under his shoes. " I would suggest that we move you back to your family vault area and I will arrange for your personal individual Malfoy vaults to be closed and the contents transferred to your new vaults." Yes Lord Malfoy was going to get his just desserts there was much plundering going on. Griphook took the newly declared Blacks to the lounge in Vault 713 to organise the new financial management arrangements. As part of the accounts Draco ensured that both he and his mother had muggle cash and credit cards. Additionally they were also issued with new vault keys where they emptied the contents of the charmed sacks that had been on the back of the trolly cart. As part of the negotiations in Vault 713 Griphook presented Narcissa with a large document envelope advising that they had been holding it in trust for her, it was from her cousin Sirius who she had not spoken to since she married Lucius.

A small goblin rushed into Vault 713 and whispered in Griphooks ear. Griphook turned back to the Blacks to advise them that the Ministry had acknowledge the receipt of the renunciation and divorce documentation by notifying Lucius and he was now upstairs in the main foyer of the bank. It was now a question of getting out of the bank and away from Lord Malfoy.

"Griphook I thank you assistance today and I hope that your gold multiplies. We have a portkey can we use it here"

"Yes you may Lord Black and we the Goblin nation thank you for your business and the return of goblin made items. May your investments be profitable and your future life be glorious", advised the goblin who respected the young wizard to make such a choice and actions on his coming age birthday. Older wizards did not have the same strength of character.

"I thank you Griphook for all your assistance today and promise I will be back to negotiation further transactions to increase our vaults and plunder the vaults of our enemies", said Narcissa as she shook the hand of the Goblin.

"I look forward to future business with you Madam Black" Griphook acknowledge with a tilt of his head. Yes this witch was not going to sit back and she would be highly profitable for the goblin nation if she was anything like her father Cygnus with his Midas touch.

Standing together in a clear area of Vault 713 the two new Blacks held onto a set of rosary beads. When he was sure that his mother was holding a section of the beads Draco called out "Sanctos, Sanctos, Sanctos". Suddenly the stomach tug of port key transportation took the newly freed family out of Gringotts and away to a place of sanctuary organized by Severus Snape.

With a crash Draco and his mother had arrived in a stone room. There was a large fireplace and an ancient tiled floor. Helping his mother from the floor he asked "Do you have any idea where Godfather has sent us?"

"No Draco, but please remember to be on your best manners as I feel we will be in for a learning experience and Severus' contacts have agreed to provide safe passage and sanctuary for us. So please don't embarrass me my son", advised Narcissa.

A Dark robed woman wearing a dark head veil over a white coif entered the room. She had a large set of wooden rosary beads that hung from her belt which was holding a blue tunic that protected the dark robes from flying up at the speed of her silent walk. Her hands seemed to be in the arms of her opposite hand sleeve. Without saying a word the woman walked to a side door that Narcissa had not observed when Draco had helped her off the floor.

With gestures the silent woman guided them through the building and out onto a cloister corridor. When Draco went to speak to his mother the dark robed woman stopped him with a finger placed on his lips and a shook her head. Waving them onwards the quite woman guided the two of them to an iron gate where the woman removed a key from under her blue tunic and opened the gateway.

Where were they? Why must they be silent? Where was this woman taking them? Stepping though the iron gateway the pair found that they were in another cloister corridor and the garden in the middle had changed from the lawn center to that of four paths and various garden beds.

"Ah thank you Sister Xavier" called a voice. "Welcome to the guesthouse, I am Sister Francis and I will be looking after you today before you make your next part of the journey. Here is your room and facilities, "advised a similarly garbed woman who had a friendly welcome smile. "Why don't you go and freshen up? I will be along a little later with a light luncheon."

Turning round Draco noted that the room they had been shown into was sparsely furnished with two single beds, two wooden chairs, a single wardrobe and two strange pieces of wooden furniture that he did not recognise. The room had an internal side door that lead to an ensuite bathroom. Lying on the bed while his mother was in the bathroom Draco stared at the plain white washed ceiling lost in his thoughts.

Yes! They had done it. They had got away from him but what now. There was a knock on the door and Draco got up to open the door there was another silent woman in the dark robes and headdress the same as the others. She stepped forward and carried a tray to one of the beds where she rested it while opening a butler's table. Once she had placed the tray on the table she left. The tray had drinks and some fruit for them to snack on before their lunch arrived.

"It appears we are currently residing in a muggle religious house called a convent", advised Narcissa looking at the confused look on her son's face.

"Why won't they speak to us?" asked Draco.

"From the layout and the gateways it would suggest that we are now in the guest house of a religious order who may be an enclosed contemplative order" advised Narcissa. "Normally only the guesthouse nuns would be able to speak to outsiders. They may be under a rule of silence at certain periods of the day."

"So that explains the quiet but Mother, how do you know so much about muggle religious?" asked a son who was curious about aspect of her knowledge. His mother was revealing that she had some diverse knowledge today in a number of fields. She had surprised him in her discussions with Griphook and the negotiation of the financial management of their investments.

"I have been interested in many muggle things over the years. I would suggest that you forget all the claptrap your father has been trying to indoctrinate you into for the last 17 years. Your Godfather is a half blood and we are amongst muggles who are hiding us from your father and the Dark Lord", sternly advised Narcissa.

The Guesthouse Mistress Sister Francis brought them lunch and explained them that they would need to rest in the guesthouse area until after dark when the next courier would arrive at the guesthouse to take them onto their final place of sanctuary.

"Mother what are those thingies?" asked Draco after lunch when another silent Sister had removed the remnants of their meal.

"That is a Prie Dieu. An individual uses it so they can kneel in prayer. One of the key aspects of enclosed religious orders is that undertake a life of religious devotions that includes a regular schedule of asking for intersession on the behalf of others", she advised her curious child.


	3. A bid for Freedom

**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Author notes: **The story is AU, has OCs and some OOC.

Chapter 3: A bid for Freedom

There was knock on the wooden door. It was Sister Francis and she was carrying a lantern. "We will need to be quite and you will have to follow me out of the grounds", she advised as she handed them two warm coats. "There is still a chill in the air tonight and we are likely to have a frost even though it is early summer".

After traversing the guesthouse cloister and then the passageways through to the nave of a church Sister Francis advised them to raise their hoods and that she was going to shutter the lantern. "Hold onto my shoulder and walk in a single file please. Remember to be quite as possible. The pathway is very narrow and there are many gravestones which you could trip over", she advised before tucking her veil into her cloak and raising her own hood. Opening a side door of the church Sister Francis slipped out leading the two Blacks out in to the pitch darkness of the night.

The walk seemed to take ages for Draco. He could feel the damp chill of the night on the long grass that Sister Francis has navigated them through. Suddenly a dim light signaled that their next guide was waiting for them. From the red lantern light of the next guide had briefly let Draco observe that the hooded figure was standing next to a very high stone wall which seemed to enclose the graveyard and the grounds of the convent.

"Blessings on your Journey. May God, Our Lady and St Christopher keep and protect you on your travels", said Sister Francis as she transferred Narcissa's hand from her shoulder to that of the next guide. As Draco passed the Sister she whispered "Look after your mother child she needs your care", before tapping him on the shoulder.

The next guide walked them along the stone wall until they reached a lynch gate. Staying against the side wall in the shadows the guide stopped to observe the roadway of the village on the other side of the village. With a whispered "Come" the hooded female quickly lead them away through the back streets of the village until they reached a wooded ruff. After stepping into the shadows of the tall trees the woman called softly for Daisy.

In the shadow of the large trees there was a soft pop and a house elf stepped into the red light of the beacon lantern. "Yes miss" the hooded and robed elf asked.

"We need to take these two to the Domina's study she is waiting for us", advised the guide before the elf took the hands of the three of them together. Using elf magic the elf appirated them into a warm cosy looking study. There was a fire and it looked like a tea tray sitting on the coffee table waiting for them.

"Well, take your cloaks off and sit down. Daisy will put them into your rooms", advised as the guide as she took off her own cloak to throw it over the back of a wing backed chair that was to the side of the fire.

"I suppose I must say welcome Aunt and cousin and this is were you will stay for the summer. I am Nymphadora Tonks. The Domina will be here shortly and you must remember Draco you that she is providing Sanctuary to you both in this her private home. You will learn secrets here in this house which you can never reveal," advised the metamorphmagus witch.

"Are you Andie's daughter?" inquired Narcissa ethusiastically as she looked over the young woman whose hair had changed from black to vibrant hot pink.

"Yes and Mum would like to see you at some stage at one of the meeting of the Spears of Scathach", the young auror advised her aunt.

Out of a shadowed bookcase came a woman in Muggle clothing and a dark robe. "Welcome to the Phoenix Nest, my your stay be pleasant and I offer the safety of my home to you Madam Black and Lord Black", said a softly spoken woman with wild untamed curly hair.

"You may call me Mia or Hermione. Please sit and let us have a supper before I get you settled into your accommodation", their hostess advised.

"Thank you Hermione for allowing us to stay here", replied Narcissa while her son looked absolutely gobsmacked that the muggleborn know it all, Hermione Granger, the Griffyndore Princess was opening her home to them.

Hermione led Draco to the settee and got him to sit down while Tonks laughed at his shocked expression.

It was over tea that Hermione explained that the estate was warded and secret kept. Only those who access to specific rooms could appirate or floo into the Phoenix Nest without the use of elf magic. All owls were directed to a forwarding agent who checked the messages for curses and poisons. All outward bound post would be checked to ensure that there was no disclosure of pertinent information of the Spears of Scathach. "I will ask you now to make a wand oath not to disclose the estate and house, the Order of Phoenix, the Spears of Scathach, the sanctuary sisters or my personal life. There are two options: take the wand oath or you obliviated and released to make your own way" requested the mahogany haired witch who had the steel of command in her quiet cold voice.

The Blacks readily agreed to wand oaths that were taken in the bonding presence of Tonks. After a pleasant and calm supper Tonks left the house while Hermione lead her guests to a suite on the second floor the house.

"Lilac" she called and a small house elf who was dressed in a neat uniform appeared.

"This is Lilac and she will be looking after you and the others who stay in this wing of the house. Please remember that the elves in this house follow standard hours and are off from 10pm. Lilac will wake you at 7am and bring you down to breakfast at 8am. I wish you good night", advised the quiet witch before the house elf took over showing the guests to their specific bedrooms in the suite. With the assistance of the elf their bags were enlarged and the clothing was packed away in the individual armoires while the pair bathed before retiring to bed.


	4. The Spears of Scathach

**Sanctuary**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

Chapter 4: the Spears of Scathach

The Spears of Scathach are an order of female magicals who provide sanctuary, medical care and education to those who need protection and or justice. This celtic order teaches martial arts and its warrior members have fought in the past to protect all females and their children from violence. The women warriors are highly skilled in a number of martial arts and do not align themselves with any specific government or political organisations. The Spears of Scathach will provide protection to all whom this secret order believe warrant justice.

Membership requires the individual to knowledgeable and educated in a number of subject areas. It is believed that this organization has a cell like structure that infiltrates the various fields and sectors of society. In the past this order has had medical units who provided aid services in times of crisis to both muggle and magical communities. The members in the medical units have traditionally treated both sides of the war equally and make a promise that all who need assistance will be treated no mater who or what side the individual is aligned to. Most common involvement of the Spears of Scathach in today's modern society is that as protectors of those who are escaping domestic violence.

The Spears of Scathach is leader is known as the Domina and this rank is a latin term for Lady. The Domina will generally hold the position for a number of years after intensive training by the last Domina and her executive committee. In peace time the Domina role been shared in a triumvirate on a number of occasions.

The Spears of Scathach have links to muggle organisations such as the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement. Historically this group had links to the Knights Hospitaller of the Order of St John who provided care for pilgrims to the Holy land during the Crusades.

Prewitt, Giddeon (1978) _Magical Associations and Orders_, Lovegood and Son Publishing: Diagon Alley London Britain.


	5. An Angry Father

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

Chapter 5: An Angry Father

Lucius Malfoy was apocalyptic over the departure by his wife and son. How dare his son renounce his links to the Malfoy family and claim his wife hereditary title? How dare his son approve the divorce of his parents? The Daily Prophet had reported all the details of the divorce and the rumours of his financial status now that the divorce had occurred. Details from the official documents that had been lodged at the Ministry of Magic had been leaked and even the Dark Lord had reprimanded him for failing to control his wife and son.

He had visited Severus at Spinners End and Hogwarts trying to see if his son had gone to his Godfather. There was no sign that he had received a visit from his son or that traitorous woman. He had agents out looking for the pair of them. There had been no sightings of either since they attended Gringotts bank on his son's day of majority. His son was supposed to take the Dark Mark and be a lieutenant supporting his father as an inner circle member.

He, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had received a number of reminders from various traders and organisations whom the estates did business with asking for settlement of accounts. Some of the merchants had the hide to ask for cash up front and there appeared to be some speculation that a number of Malfoy Industry traders were going to the Wizengamot to complain about failure to pay accounts on time or settle debts. Even his lawyers were being bloody pig headed about payment of accounts. He had lodged a complaint against the Goblins for failure to protect the Malfory estate funds that were entrusted with Gringotts.

Draco had another year of schooling to go and if need be he would wait until September the 1st to find and punish his son for his disloyality. How dare he not want to be a Malfoy!


	6. Summer routine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

Chapter 6: Summer routine

The morning after their arrival Hermione had explained to the Blacks that she was busy mainly with the running of the estate that they were shown round.

"Is this perk of the Domina job description?" , asked a curious Draco wondering how the Muggle born witch could in such luxurious circumstances wasn't her parents Muggle teeth healers.

"No, this estate is a Lord's Estate and I am the Châtelaine. As the Keeper of the Estate I am responsible for a number of people, elves and other magical creatures", advised Hermione. "This is my home and has been for a number of years".

"Why are you working here I thought you were muggle born?" asked Narcissa as she observed the young witch. There was some confusion in her mind over the precise nature of the young woman's role and association with the Lord of the Estate. The young witch did not answer her query but moved on with tour of the grounds.

It was in the Kitchen garden tour when Narcissa commented, "Severus would love to get his hands on these potions ingredients".

"No this garden is for the estate usage. There is a separate potions garden that supplies the Potion Master with ingredients for his various potions labs", Hermione advised as she took them into a walled fruit garden.

"Narcissa do you have an interest in Horticulture?" asked Hermione observing the older witch's fascination into the gardens and estate grounds management.

"Yes I like many pure bred witches have been trained in household management and boring things like charms and transfiguration for household design but my favourite activities was the garden management of the Malfoy Estate. I have always like Herbology and I used to get very good grades in the subject at school", advised the former Madam Malfoy.

As they continued walking through the inner house gardens Hermione led the Blacks to a large wrought iron glasshouse. "Madam Black how do you feel about working on a restoration project? This glasshouse needs to be restored and put back into working order? Think about it I could put a team of house elves under your direction to assist you and it could be something that you undertake to heal and keep you amused during your stay here at the Phoenix Nest. Keeping occupied will help with the recovery ", Hermione advised since Madam Black was going to be in residence for a considerable length of time.

Hermione explained that she was often working on business for the estate and the two organisations she was associated with so they would not see her all the time. After showing them round the estate grounds and the house she led the Blacks back to her study via a large library.

"Of course there would be a large library in your home", commented Draco.

"Now Draco the Order of Phoenix will send some representatives to speak to you both. Additionally Severus will visit when he can. We need to keep you busy during your stay here over the summer as I cannot babysit you and your mother will be working on her Greenhouse restoration project. How do you feel about doing some brewing for the estate and the Spears? I understand from Sev that you have been working on an apprenticeship with him." Said Hermione as she delicately placed her empty teacup back on the tea tray.

"I would ask you to stay in the main part of the house and your wing when I am not in residence. This is for your own protection and the privacy of others who pass through my home under Spears or Order business."

Over the next couple of weeks the house guests settled into a routine with the Châtelaine. Narcissa and Hermione seemed to bond over after dinner tea and the gentle arts of domesticity. There was routine in their days and where possible Hermione included the Blacks in the Estate activities that she thought they would enjoy. Each night at 9pm the witch would retire to own suite like clockwork.

Draco was not sure why but he was fascinated by the slightly haunted look in her eyes. One evening after she had given her routine farewells Draco followed Hermione out of their usual evening sitting room where he observed her place a cloak on to leave the manor house. Once he was sure that the witch would not observe him he rushed upstairs to the second floor balcony to see if he could scry for her on the grounds of the estate. He watched the dark cloaked woman holding a lantern cross the main gardens until she was at a lookout position that would enable her to see across the grounds, fields and down the long drive.

She seemed to be standing with her lantern looking across the grounds of the estate for someone. Standing in the moonlight she look haunted and very lonely. Draco was intrigued. Why did her smiles not reach her eyes and why wasn't she with her muggle family. Why had she not said a thing about pottyhead or weasleby? Did they even know that she was working on an estate away from her family? This had been going on for years but he had never heard before that she was working during the holidays he had always assumed that she returned to live with her muggle parents. Standing there in the cool night air Draco was forced to review the assumptions he had made about this woman over the last six years who had opened her home to them and treated them with great dignity and calm respect.

A centaur walked out of the forest to speak to her and Draco was fascinated with the depth of the bow that the noble creature gave her when he greeted Hermione. Standing in the shadows Draco watched as she walked desolately back to the manor after her short discussion with the centaur leaving the lantern on the wall lighting nearby so it splashed the driveway. Over the next couple of nights Draco observed the same routine. The woman would leave and go and wait in the moonlight looking for someone who appeared not to come. Each night she walked dejectedly back to house. When he checked in the morning there would be no sign of the lantern.

**Chapter 7: Returning the care**

"Get Up! Get Up! Missus wants you now! Come blondie! Get up! Get Dressed! Shoeses on! MOVE! Missus wants you now!" screamed a hysterical house elf as it pushed round the young Lord Black out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Look you demented house Elf what the smick is going on? For Fuck sake it 1am in the morning" exclaimed a startled Draco Black from the floor of his bedroom. Getting off the bed the elf pushed clothing and shoes towards the young lord as he stood up. "Until you tell what is going on I am not going anywhere ", declared the irate sleep deprived young man who had only got to sleep about an hour ago.

"Potion Master hurt real bad and Missus needs help NOW you silly boy. Holdsy my hand now!" commanded the elf. On Draco's compliance the elf appirated him into a casualty ward set up obviously in another part of the manor that he had never been in before.

His mother was already there and was working on a patient in another bay while Hermione was in a bay looking after his godfather. It was a war zone the long room seemed to have about 20 bays and everyone was occupied. There were people and elves everywhere, total chaos. The din was horrendous along with the sounds of individual suffering. The bitter cost of war was apparent in the room.

"Draco in here!" called Hermione getting the attention of Draco from the scene he had been brought into and was observing in shock. Right this was not a nightmare it was truly real.

"I need you to get brewing next door in the potions lab the following list of potions," she commanded as she handed him a list of potions. "Lilac show him the way and help him find the required ingredients". The tone of her voice was pure command and he was surprised that she could keep her head in this chaotic scene. His godfather looked pale and unconscious.

"Go with the elf if you want to help him. Help me with those damn potions Draco" she snapped at him to get him to move.

The elf who had brought him to the casualty ward started to drag the potion apprentice into the near by potions lab that was adjacent to the ward.

With the assistance of Lilac Draco complete this list of potions and then another list of potions that was required. It was after 10am when Hermione came into the lab to say that the backlog was cleared and it was time to stand down. "Thank you Draco. Do want to look in on Sev on the way to breakfast?", she asked the exhausted apprentice.

"Please", whispered Draco who was bone tired after almost 10 hours intense labour in the lab.

"Then come with me", advised Hermione as she led him down a long sunlit corridor where various elves were asleep on cots along one sidewall. She quietly opened a door and directed him through it. Inside was Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts who was looking his Godfather over.

"You did another miracle Hermione he will live until the next punishment he gets from that insane Tom Riddle", advised the mediwitch.

"Thanks Poppy. I will be having a word with Albus. He is burning out and we can not waste people in this war", said Hermione with a look of grave concern on her face. Was this who she was waiting for with the lantern act each night wondered Draco to himself. It was evident that she held the dark dour potion master who was the most foreboding professor at Hogwarts with great affection from her gentle sweeping of his hair from his face.

"Lilac", Hermione called.

With a pop of appiration the house elf that had helped him in the lab appeared. " Yes Missus!" she asked looking upset at the sight of Severus Snape in the bed. There were large tears in the eyes of the elf who wrung her hands as she observed the potion master lying prone in the bed.

"Get Violet in here and you take yourself to bed in the cot there. I want you have to a sleep for at least four hours before you get up to annoy your Sevie", instructed Hermione.

The elf quickly hugged Hermione before disappearing to reappear again quickly with an older woman before doing the disappearing reappear act again. This time Lilac reappeared with a large wicker basket that she placed next to a comfortable chair before running to cot and snuggling down underneath the blanket. The elf was instantly asleep.

"You could give a person some warning you flea bitten bag of bones", declared the grandmotherly looking woman who still had a piece of toast in her hand. She obviously had been disturbed at her repast. "I take it you want me to sit by him and Lilac," stated the woman in exasperated tone.

"Thank you Violet I will send a cuppa in for you", murmured Hermione in a calm voice.

"Make it a Pot child and I will nominate you for Sainthood", smiled the woman as she settled herself into the chair that Lilac had set up.

With a twist of smile Hermione agreed before leading Draco out back into the hallway and along to a large common dining room. Looking round the communal dinning room he saw his mother who looked just as tired as he felt sitting at another table from where Hermione had left him seated.

A tray was placed in front of him and it was woman who looked like his mother. "Eat boy, don't let that bacon go cold Nymphadora will be here shortly to take you back to your quarters", the woman advised with a touch of asperity in her voice.

He had just finished his tea when Nymphadora stood by him. "Good morning Draco thank you for all your effort in the lab we really needed your help last night. Are you ready to go?" she charged on rapidly. He was struggling to make a coherent thought let alone the ability to annunciated a reply to her questions.

Tonks observed his situation and gently took him back to his room via a side along aspiration before tucking him back into his bed after removing the shoes he had on. Draco was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	7. An afternoon tea reunion

******Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 7: An afternoon tea reunion**

It was later in the afternoon after Draco had caught up on his missed sleep that he arose. "Lord Black your mother and the Missus would like you to come to afternoon tea" he was informed by a small house elf after completing his absolutions. At least I feel human he thought as he made his way downstairs to the sitting room Hermione and his mother preferred.

Upon his entry to the room he found that there was the woman who had spoken sharply to him at breakfast along with his cousin Nymphadora Tonks. There was also another older man present so at least he was not alone in the estrogen festival that appeared to be taking place with four women and there high afternoon tea.

Taking a seat near the chessboard that was near the large patio doors and windows the older man chuckled at Draco. "Hello I am your Uncle Ted and I see you are avoiding the mini coven of Black women too" the kindly man smiled at him before passing him a glass of fire whiskey. "Bugger tea, have a snifter".

"Game?" Draco inquired gesturing to the cheeseboard.

"Certainly me lad us fellows must stick together", the older man stated before settling down opposite Draco in front of the board. They had been playing for about 30 minutes when Ted glanced out the window. "Mimi love you might want to look outside", he advised.

The coven of women stopped their gossip as Hermione stood to look out the window. She quickly opened a patio door and was racing across the gardens to the tall dark haired man who caught her in his arms. There appeared to be a passionate reunion between the witch and this unknown to Draco wizard.

Ted was chuckling as he poured another glass of fire whiskey out in preparation for the man. "Ah young love" he commented as he shook his head at the pair who was walking back to the house arm in arm. Draco turned to Ted and asked whom it was that Hermione had excitedly greeted.

"That my lad is Sirius," the older man drolly intoned.

"Andy!" exclaimed his mother, " You did not tell me Sirius was coming" as she crossed the room to the patio doors with a warm smile on her face. So this was the infamous Sirius Black.

"I can't stay for long my kitten. I have to get back to the boys," advised the grey eyed man to the young witch who was clinging to them.

"Sometimes Siri I get so frustrated about the sacrifices that we make for those boys and the Order", snapped Hermione.

"Good to see you Cissy", Sirius exclaimed before hugging his cousin whom he had not seen in years. "So you back as a Black then" he commented as he raised one eyebrow at her.

"Here Sirius have a whiskey" advised Tom as he observed the sudden tension in the air in the room.

So here is the notorious criminal, the blood traitor who was sorted into Gryffindor and his overload who he had swore allegiance to a couple of weeks ago in the vault cavern of Gringotts.

"You must be Draco," he said after throwing back his whiskey before grasping Draco in a bone crushing hug. "I am so proud of you. It takes a lot to do right while defying one of your parents. Thank you for saving our Cissy".

Looking up into intense blue grey eyes Draco was shocked by the amount of emotion that this regal Lord was displaying. It was strange for Draco to receive affection in public or from anyone else than his mother. "Tonks and I will have a chat with you after dinner", he was advised by Sirius.

After an enjoyable family discussion Sirius stood up. "Well Mia can you show me what the estate has been up to before dinner" before Hermione and Sirius left the sitting room apparently heading to her study.

"That's not all those two will be catching up on" advised Nymphadora before snorting.

"Dora! I really don't want to know what they are getting up to but don't forget that they are married. It must be hard on her not seeing her husband for most of the year while she is at school. She has another year there to get through", admonished the metaphors mother.

Hang on! Hermione Granger the Gryffindore Virgin Ice Princess was married to someone who was almost 20 years her senior. She wasn't even of age. How could she be married? She does not have any rings or binding tattoos does she. Who was Hermione Granger and why did he know absolutely nothing about the real woman? Draco head was spinning over this revelation.

Over the last couple of weeks she had treated them as honoured guests, as extended family. Well that makes sense she was family. She never mentioned that she was married. Looking round the room the dots suddenly lined up to explain who was the master of this estate one Sirius Black. The carving in the stone mantle piece and the various pieces stamped with the Black crest.

"So Andy how long have they been married and she is awfully young. I sure her muggle parents did not accept this situation easily. Tell me the bare facts now", Narcissa demanded from her sister.

Her parents were not alive to make a comment they died during the summer of her first year her guardian was a little difficult about accepting their relationship but she is older than Draco," advised Tonks.

"How can she be older that much older than Draco he is only just 17?" asked a confused woman trying to use the facts of her own son's life to understand the situation.

"Basically she was 12 when she started at Hogwarts and then the use of a time turner in her third year added another 18 months or so onto her age", stated the auror. "She turned 17 in her fifth year. She will be turning 19 come September and will be doing her NEWTs at Hogwarts this year", rattled of Dora Tonks giving a clear-cut summary of Hermione age situation

"Well we will see if that is the case we don't what will happen this year. The war is progressing and Sirius will want to keep her safe", stated Andromedia looking across to Ted who gave her a wink.

So that is how she did all those subjects in third year. A time turner…. What on earth is one of those? Why did Andromedia give Ted that look while she took a sip of tea after making that last statement. She lied to us. Hermione lied to us all. She said that she worked her that she was the estate and house keeper. When we came that first night she lied to us. Who would of thought the Gryffindor Princess would lie that well when all her emotions could be read from her expressive face. Heck…. "Does anyone in Gryffindor know the truth or has she be hiding the truth from those dorks as well?" asked Draco looking at his cousin.

"Draco when you came to this house we informed you that there was much you would have to keep secret. Remember your wand oath about keeping the trust of this house and Hermione's personal life in confidence". Tonks had gone from civil friendly cousin to defensive auror mode in a split second. "If you return to Hogwarts or encounter Harry or anyone else such as the Weasleys you will keep stum. Got it!" Tonks now stood over him glowering at him intently with her wand out. He had not even seen where she had pulled it from it had been that fast before it was in his face.

"Tonks!" "Dora" her parents screamed at her trying to stop an incident occurring here in Hermione's home.

"Pax!" exclaimed Draco hopping that Tonks would calm down.

"Remember Draco she protects you and your mother by giving you sanctuary here. She protects many and those many are grateful to her. Hurt her and they will hurt you", she growled at him before stepping back and twirling her wand in her fingers.

"Tonks why don't you come for a walk with your old father and let the steam off the boil", suggested Ted with his arm out, inviting her to take a calming stroll.

"Certainly my dear father" said Tonks as she placed her hand formally on Teds arm. With a subtle gesture of his other hand stroking the back of her hand Tonks father had calmed her.

"Well let us be off on this perambulation", with that statement from Ted to father and daughter left the sitting room via the patio doors.

"Draco I think it would be wise if you returned to your room for a while before dinner" advised Narcissa. Seventeen years old and she could still send him to his room. Damn he had upset his mother looking at her hurt eyes.

"Of course Mother I will leave you to catch up with your sister" he said before kissing his mother on her head as he headed out of the room.

On his way to his room he passed the doorway to Hermione's Office. The door was open and glancing in Draco observed that the couple were reviewing papers and books. Certainly Hermione looked a little messy like she had been thoroughly snogged. But duty first seemed to be her approach.

There certainly was some passion in the couples greeting on their reunion. Who knew the Ice princess was not a prude but if she has been married for two years she was being a loyal and faithful wife. Pothead and weaselbe didn't know that she was married. She had lied to us all.


	8. Special News

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Special News**

Draco knew that there was more than just what he was seeing going on. Granger had fooled them all and then some. Weaslebe probably thinks that she is pining for him and will just fall back to her when he has sowed all his wild oats as she is the safe and dependable witch type. Hells bells Hermione had been lying to all of them. So what did her role in the Spears mean while she was at Hogwarts as she had to return for the last year so she could do her NEWTs?

Xxx

It was dinner time and everyone had gathered for the meal it was interesting to watch the laughter and merriment round the table. Draco was seeing another world to the silent dread filled meals when his father was at the table with his imperial act as the Lord of the Manner. It was an interesting meal this evening as it seemed that the elf cooks had been up to some type of mischief. The rest of the household just smiled and went on.

After dinner they all adjourned to the sitting room and the ladies of the party retreated to their needlework. Draco had noticed a theme between his mother's latest project and with what his aunts were working on. It was funny to think that Granger was technically his Aunt.

Ted was chuckling over the confused look on Sirius face seeing the three women working on such small projects.

"Mia, do you think we can have a fire whiskey or two?" he asked as he started to add the facts up and come to a conclusion.

When she handed him his whiskey he pulled her down onto his lap. "Is there something else you have forgotten to tell me in the Estate news?" he inquired.

"What makes you think that Siri?" was the nonchalant reply.

He whispered in her ear "Are we having a baby?"

Looking into her husband's eyes Mia saw the hope residing in there. Deciding to put him out of his misery even though she had been dropping hints all the time since he had come home she kissed him before saying "Yes".

He picked her up and twirled her in a tight embrace.

"Took you long enough Sirius your wife has been very Slytherin all day and only now you get the message. No wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor" commented Andromedia laughing at the exuberance of his celebration.

"Oi I resemble that remark" he challenged her back laughing at how slow he had been on the uptake.

"I could not believe it that he did not even twig to it in the office. I made sure he got close to the family tapestry I pointed out Draco and Cissy appearance. I ensured that I had to collect books from the bookcase near it. Not once did he notice the new label under our names.

I thought he would get it at dinner. Baby corn Baby carrots baby baked ribs dah a pattern. But no it took the three monkey's act for him to see the light" complained the wife who had not been released from the arms of her husband.

Ted was still laughing at the scene. Cissy tapped Draco who looked to be shell shocked.

"Congratulations Sirius and Mia" Draco intoned wondering what did it mean for the next school year and wishing he could be a fly on the wall when weaselbe found out.

Listening to the suggested names the only thing agreed upon by the couple was that they would be following the star tradition.

"Andy would the tapestry at the townhouse still show Lucius" wondered Narcissa.

"No he has been removed. I was there when the tapestry rewove itself. I was checking for Mia if the sprog was showing up. It seems the glamour hiding her and any potential baby is holding up," advised Tonks.

"I check it twice a day I worry that it will fall and the boys will see Mia here is my wife" advised Sirius.

"Well we need to come up with a story to cover why Mia here is not going to Hogwarts this year for those two" stated Tonks thinking about the two teenagers who also made up the so called golden trio.

"I am sorry but I am going to be totally out of line here but how have you been managing to hide the marriage from the Chuckle Twins, Potty, Weasleby and all the rest of his family, the professors at school basically the whole world out there such as the Ministry of Magic" inquired Draco who had been knocked off course since the reunion this afternoon.

"Draco language" snapped his Mother.

"Those who needed to know, know about us, and all the rest of them have not been informed and will not be informed. Well officially I am still on the run for the Ministry of Magic so I am not going to get married in a service where they would recognize my name instantly and send the Aurors out to track me down.

We got married on Black Island and when we want to and everything is sorted out about with the MOM we will file the paper work with them. Since the Island is my private island out of the jurisdiction of the MOM they don't get the paperwork. Gringott's have the relevant paperwork.

We will have to get Mia to the island a couple of months before the delivery date as the birth will register here and there is no way I want the MOM or Dumbledore to know about our child.

We are going to have to get a healer who can go with you? Andy do you still have your license to practice? How do you fancy a couple of months in the tropics instead of chilly old England?

There is no way Mia can return to Hogwarts we will have to look into what is possible for her and Draco to do so they don't get into trouble with the Ministry but still get their NEWTs.

We will have to tell your former guardian love as his input is needed to work up a believable story for the world as to why the Hogwarts Know-it-all bookworm is not in school for her all important NEWTs year" he stated before pouring himself another scotch thinking of having to deal with her former guardian.

"Glad it is you not me who has to tell him that you are preggers" snorted Tonks.


	9. Connecting the Dots

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Connecting the Dots**

It was with Tonks comment about advising Hermione's guardian about her pregnancy did the light blub of realisation flash in his brain. All the dots had come together and it was all pointing to the realisation. It had to be his godfather Uncle Severus. How had he played them all at school, in his former home, out and about in public! Oh Circe! It had to have been Severus who asked Hermione to help Mother and him. It had to been the tall dark dour man.

Potions Master Professor Severus Tobias Snape was such a stickler for completing your education and getting a good post secondary professional education that most of his House dare not disobey the Head of Slytherin. Merlin he was going to hit the roof when the current genius was not there to do her 7th year. While he may complain about the know-it-all Draco had been aware that his Uncle had enjoyed the challenge of having Hermione Granger in his classroom. At the time he thought it was the challenge of finding ways to humiliate her but sitting back and thinking about it he realised it was all an act. Clearly the man had enjoyed her intellect in his classroom.

Draco had been doing advanced studies for his age in potions for many years. He had found pleasure at a young age in the Potions Laboratory with this Godfather as it enabled him to escape from the tension that was his father's home. Thanks to his time spent observing, watching and later helping his beloved Godfather Draco had become a bit of a potions prodigy. By the time he had reached his second year he had mastered the NEWTs level material. To help keep the bruising off his godson Severus had encouraged him to start reading and working towards completing a potions apprenticeship. The brilliance of the boy had to be hidden from Lucius to protect him. It would have been so easily for the domineering father to brow beat or threaten the boy into brewing some highly restricted potions. The trouble was if Lucius had managed to manipulate his son it was highly likely that he would have been caught with the illegal potions. If that had been the case you could bet your last knut that Draco would have taken the fall while his slimy father would have slithered out of some serious jail time yet again.

Unlike Draco, Hermione was not only gifted in potions but she was even more brilliant at a number of subjects except for Divination that she believed was rubbish. The last couple of weeks at the Phoenix Nest had enabled Draco to get some perspective on his former father and his parents' marriage. Draco had come to the decision that there was no way he was going to repeat the sins of his father. Talking to Severus while he was recovering in the infirmary had brought some realisation why his godfather had protected all those years and had helped them to get away.

It was the heartfelt speech from the dark man that had confirmed his deliberations. "I didn't want you to suffer what I had. I did not want the bright child with the joyful laugh who hugged me unreservedly when he was three to loose that love of life. I did not want you Draco to make the same mistakes I did or have the same burdens that I have on my soul. I killed my abusive sperm donor when I was 16 in a fit of grief after he in a drunken rage murdered my mother. It was one of the ways that I was turned to the dark and I have been paying for my foolishness for all these years" advised the dark man before turning on the bed to face the opposite wall shutting down the conversation. Hermione had rescued Draco from the tense room when she had sent him to do some brewing.

So what was he going to do now that he had escaped from Lucius? The reality was that Draco was at risk if he returned to Hogwarts. His father would now be looking for his blood so great was his betrayal and it would kill his mother if Lucius laid his wand on her son. Yet Draco wanted to complete his education so he could go on and complete the potions apprenticeship.

oOoOo

The discussion between Tonks, Sirius and Draco was postponed to the next day as the mood of the group discussed the news of the baby. It was not long after 9pm did Hermione and Sirius retired for the night.

Sitting in the lounge area a little longer Draco asked Dora Tonks, "What are the plans for me for the next year? I am sure the Order is not able to protect me from my father in Hogwarts. Hermione will be in the same boat. How far is she along?"

"Two to three months"

"She is not showing much"

"I think she has been using a glamour"

oOoOo

It was close to 12 weeks almost three months since Sirius had last been at home with his wife. He had managed to have her to himself at the end of the academic year thanks to Severus supporting her flooing out of the castle. It could have been the night when he had brought Harry back to 12 Grimmauld Place. The two lovers had met up clandestinely up on the roof garden. Molly had been her bossy self and placed Hermione in a room with her daughter Ginny as part of her aim to control the girls' access to the males of the species in the large house. Thanks to Sirius' knowledge of the secret passageways she had managed to have an interlude with her husband under the stars. Remus had probably smelt or heard them sneaking round even though they had used silencing charms.

oOoOo

The pair had undressed and slipped into bed and Hermione now found her in the arms of her husband, Sirius, under the lightweight togged duvet. Lying under the covers the pair of them were closely regarding each other. Trying to imprint each other's face to memory looking for any changes since they had last seen each other.

Sirius had his free hand on Hermione's face gently stroking her cheek while she had enclosed her hand round his wrist feeling the pulse under her fingers. The touch of each other led to their pulse rates falling into the same regular rhythm as they reviewed the last couple of months apart from each other.

Sirius's voice rumbled in Hermione's ear as his hand felt her still smooth stomach. His lips were on her neck causing a shiver to run down her back. His hands were languidly, gentle exploring his wife his beautiful wife who was now carrying his child.

Sirius' emotions were running high when he murmured into her mane near her ear " Thank you for this most wonderful news my love. I had thought that I would never have a chance of a family. All those years in Azkaban. You saved me my love and now you are giving me this dream I thought I would never have.

His lips ghosted a hot trace across her collarbone that made Hermione shiver all over, "Incredible, my love".

"Siri …." Came the trembling sigh as Hermione pushed her body closer to her husband wanting craving closer attention from her lover. It had been too long since the passionate night under the stars. "I have waited for so many weeks my love, I want I need you, Remind my body why I crave you so"

Tender kisses, fluttered over her eyelids like butterflies. His lips grazed her temples, her nose, barely touching the skin of her face. She demanded more as the ghosting lips had become sweet torture and now she wanted him to kiss her in earnest. He was holding back in his gentle assault. It was intense interaction between the couple enough to make her groan into his mouth.

He drew back from her and slowly slipped her gown from her body with great care. It was followed by his t-shirt and pj pants onto the bedroom floor. He had pulled the covers back and now his eyes were perusing her breasts and his hand ghosted round one finding that there was an increased fullness in this wife's bust already as her body prepared to care for his child. Sirius kissed his way down from her neck to one of those lush peach nipples until his tongue was lathing it bringing it to a peak with his demanding lips. He could smell the fiery heat of her desire as her neither lips dampened in response to his ministrations. Her soft moans made his erection harden even more so.

His kisses made Hermione's head swim and her heartbeat stutter all the while his hands were caressing and stroking her sensitive flesh. He was placing gentle worshiping kisses across her stomach when she felt the damp of his joyful tears. Sirius tasted her arousal and brought it to a higher level of pleasure with his tongue teasing her clitoris. Hermione's hands tangled and tightened clasping responsively to his teasing in his long dark locks. It wasn't long before her back arched lifting of the bed and she clenched her hands tightly pulling him closer to her nectar as she orgasmed.

He disentangled himself from her hands so he could remove his lips from her sensitive nub. Sitting on his heels he aligned himself to her core before sheathing himself in her warm welcoming centre. Frightened that he would crush her he flipped her legs over to one side so it was like he was entering her from slightly behind almost spooning with her. The reality was he was crouched over, arched over her filling her but carefully trying to protect her from his weight. His lips entangled hers. Hermione could taste her own release on his tongue. Their tongues battled while one of his hands worked on teasing her nipples.

Again their heartbeats were both increasing in tempo as they danced the passionate love. Suddenly she heard him whisper in a low hoarse voice "Mia my beautiful Mia, my goddess". He shifted position again while still stroking in and out of her sheath so he was now spooning and they were rocking in and out together. His penis was rubbing her soft spongy tissue that made up her gspot with every movement of his hips.

His hand was gently ghosting over her stomach trying to protect the child and his breathy moans were whispering in her ear between soft licks and nibbles on her collar bone, the back of her neck and the lobe of her right ear. His teeth pulled on her ear. Hermione tried to turn her upper body so she could kiss him deeply. She managed to manoeuvre so she could she his grey eyes and then kiss him deeply. Her breaths were short as she became more excitable and closer to his peak. With a low growling moan he pushed deep into her feeling like he was bottoming out. She fluttered and tightened round his deep stroke so he could not extract himself. His climax had triggered the crashing down of the giant wave of her climax. Still engaged the pair of them where regarding each other's faces. Exhausted and unable to verbalise their eyes danced with their messages of love and commitment to each other. Finally Sirius got enough energy to raise his hand to move some of her hair from her face to behind her ear. "I love you so much my Mia"


	10. Overlord in Residence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Overlord in Residence**

The presence of the Lord on his home estate brought a different feeling of energy to the manor. Sirius' natural vitality lifted the ebb and flow of the estate. This change of mood was most noticeable the next morning for Draco at breakfast where the Lord and Lady were a little too blatant in their personal demonstrative acts of affection to his liking. It wasn't really not to his liking it was more a case of what he was used to thanks to his parents broken relationship and a desire that he had his own lover.

Thinking over his circumstances during the breakfast actually caused Draco to start to brood. After breakfast the postponed discussion with Sirius and Tonks was reconvened for Draco. This time Hermione was present in the small boardroom as a scribe while the Auror and the former Auror proceed to interrogate the former Malfoy and prince of Slytherin House.

In Draco's lengthy interview they extracted every detail about the internal House politics of the students and gathered as much information on each Slytherin Student. Apparently they were collating a number of information sources to address the risks that the current student population could have to the Order of Phoenix.

From Hermione's point of view she wanted to identify the non-combatants of the House so if needed the Spears could pull them out of the crossfire easily if something went down at Hogwarts between the protagonists.

It was a relief for Draco when the interview was over as he felt totally brain dead. They were finishing up on the small room when there was a nock on the door it was Andromeda. "Mia your guardian has arrived for lunch".

Looking round to Hermione in her corner where she had been the quite scribe in the interview process Draco observed the change in her demeanour. Sirius was not as happy go lucky either. "Siri remember to be polite and to behave"

"You have no chance of that, even I know my own cousin Mia" advised the bubble gum pink haired Auror.

"He will if he doesn't want to go on short rations" snapped the frazzled witch.

Draco who had heard of the legendary school yard rivalry between his Godfather and his Overlord took that detail as confirmation that yes his godfather had been Hermione Granger's guardian since his second year.

oOoOo

"Black, nice of you to show up when you have invited guests" snarled the dark haired potions master when the Lord arrived in the sitting room where he was already ensconced in conversation with his old friend, Narcissa.

"Which one are you growling at now Severus. I am married to him so it makes me a Black too. You must be careful when using a surname as an insult especially when five Blacks including your friend, Narcissa, and godson, Draco, surround you. Hello Severus, I am so glad you are here today for luncheon. Sirius and I have some good news we are expecting!" charged the over brave Gryffindor thought Draco. She seemed to be ripping the band aide off quickly so that Uncle Severus could have his scheduled explosion now and they could then move onto lunch.

"What about your NEWTs Hermione Jean Granger?" snapped the man.

"I can self study at home and then sit the exams with all the other students. Now if I had some links with the faculty of Hogwarts I could get some tutoring and mentoring to ensure I stay on the right track but I could never impinge on my connections like that could I?" She tilted her head as she sat comfortably in the arms of her husband.

Draco felt like he was watching that muggle game tennis as they traded shot to shot at each other. He had to give Granger that she had some moxie to trade verbal barbs with his godfather. But then again she did smack him on the face in their third year.

"Severus, Draco wont be going back to Hogwarts either this year and I would like to have him complete his education. He could be Hermione's study partner here on the estate with your guidance they can make sure they don't do any dangerous brewing which could effect the baby who will be your grandchild" asserted Narcissa. She absolutely loved the face of horror he had when she implied that he was going to be a grandfather.

"You are a cruel cruel woman Cissy" spluttered Severus.

"Can I burn my eyes out now for the images I have playing across my eye balls now Mia" whispered Sirius.

Hermione had both of his hands captured by her own. She turned and kissed him on the nose. "No you just have to accept the fact that Severus is technically your father-in-law".

"It is not that I am not used to that fact or unaware of your family links. Remember I had to ask him for your hand in marriage. It is the fact that he could have reproduced".

"Well you did take a while to gather up the courage to do that for her. The second point well it is not that hard mutt as you seemed to have managed to do it. Or is it the thought that maybe I would have one or more sexual partners since we were in school".

The rest of the room proceeded to laugh at the green looking overlord when Cissy commented "I thought it was the female of the species who was supposed to have the morning sickness not you Sirius. At last a male who is going out in sympathy does that mean you will have the labour pains too?"

"You Slytherins are all evil"

"Cousin keep me out of this as I am with Ted just another poor abused male here in this room of matriarchs" advised Draco. He was not going to get drawn into the House divide and was planning to stay strictly neutral in the generational debate since Granger was technically his Aunt.

oOoOo

It was after lunch that Severus got some moments to speak to his former ward himself during a stroll round the garden. "Mia" he admonished her. "I thought I had taught you to be a competent brewer. How could you have gotten pregnant?"

"Well Sev when two married people love each other" she teased him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Mia! This year is so important. You have to finish your NEWTs. We are in the middle of a War. It is completely the wrong time to bring a new life into this dangerous world!" he shouted at her. How dare she throw her life away having a baby now she was so young and it was so dangerous a time.

"There was nothing wrong with my brewing and there was nothing wrong with my taking of the potion but a higher power decided that now was the time. We didn't plan on a child now Severus! Our magicks overpowered the protections and it seems we are fated to have a child now.

Of course I am scared that it could be for some higher reason. I have so many fears that I am going to loose Siri, you and Harry. All three of you need me to help you defeat this madman. Why would fate put me out on the sidelines?

Severus I have enough crap to deal with I thought that you would be supportive. But since I am going to be a mother I can see I am going to get practice at dealing with petulant teenagers and toddlers. I should be an old hand at parenting by the time I go into labour thanks to you all" she snapped turning away from him before promptly bursting into tears.

The tall man could see her shoulders were shaking. Pinching the back of his nose between his eyes Severus Snape took a deep breath before he walked up to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. "Congratulations Hermione. I am sorry that I shouted out you."

There was a sniffle and he provided her with his handkerchief, "You will be fine. We all will be fine you will see. Potter, the bane of my life, is the boy-who-just-keeps-getting-into-trouble and never-ever-dies. Black, the mutt, has you to keep him on the straight and narrow here at the Phoenix Nest and his wolf, Remus, when he is with the Order. Me well I am just a sneaky sly Slytherin who has been a double agent for more years than you have been alive. Forgive me?"

She turned and hugged him. Draco had been curious and was watching the pair from his rooms. The act of affection between the two was highly surprising. "Mother" the blonde haired boy man called.

"Draco stop being a snoop"

"He is letting her hug him" was the reply, which in return caused Cissy Black to raced out onto the balcony herself to see Severus willingly receive affection. She had been hugging him for years and he had always tensed up on her.

oOoOo

Severus reviewed Draco's interview transcript with Dora, Ted and Sirius while the rest of the household was in the ladies parlour. Andromeda and Cissy were discussing the need to start on the baby's layette with Hermione while Draco had taken refuge in a book.

There was a lull in the feminine conversation and Draco looked up from the book he was supposedly reading. He had been thinking over the startling observations he had made during the last twenty-four hours and now gathered his courage to ask a question which had been bothering him since after lunch. "Hermione, umm. How did you get Uncle Severus so comfortable with physical affection from you?"

"Draco, that was easy. Remember I am a Gryffindor so I belong to the house of the Brave. I just kept hugging him even though he grumped about it."

"I don't recommend that you try that method Draco" the dower man advised from the doorway of the parlour "I am likely to hex you".

"Did you?"

"Of course I did but she kept on doing it. There is something about Gryffs which just makes them persistently stupid"

"Now Severus. I thought I was one of your best students" teased Hermione.

"Make that a Know-it-all Swot. I still don't know what made you so foolish to marry the mutt".

"It was my boyish good looks, suave sophistication and charm" advised the cocky Lord of the Manor as he followed the rest of the group into the parlour before joining his wife on her couch.

"Keep telling yourself that Black I am younger than you and you are definitely delusional from all those years in Azkaban" snapped Severus.

"That and my Black family magic" he advised before kissing his wife.

There was a round of laughter for this from the group before they got down to the tintacks of planning the next couple of months educationally for Hermione and Draco. They were talking round the issue but there was still one question Draco had. How was Mia going to tell Potty that she wasn't returning for her NEWTs year?


End file.
